Honest Anime Trailers: DEATH NOTE
by Insertnameheretwentytimes
Summary: Rated H for honest Brutal Honesty Strong Sarcasm Strong Language


**From the manga that made you love death so much**

**It made stupid teens to kill themselves**

**Comes this anime adaption that makes you feel so smart while watching it**

**But really you don't even know what the characters are even talking about**

**It was so controversial **

**The author hide his/her face away from the public**

**And made white suburban parents rage when their kids brought a fake Death Note to school**

**That stays at home, you idiots!**

**They're not supposed know that exists!**

**God, it's like that Manhunt incident all over again...**

**DEATH NOTE**

**Live in the Japan that Japan sees itself as**

***Everyone wearing suits and other formal clothing***

**While we all see the Japan with the game shows and weird inventions**

***Insert some random Japanese game show clip***

** Meet Light Yagami, otherwise known as...**

**Thgil Im-a-gay**

**He finds every thing boring and one day, he finds the Death Note**

**A book with the a very obvious title on it that I'm surprised no one else tried to look at it**

**I mean, it's Death Note in big white letters**

**Who wouldn't go and look at it?**

**When he finds it, he takes it home with him **

**He reads the so very convenient instructions at the back of the cover **

**Which says whoever writes someone's name in the notebook, they'll die in forty seconds**

**He tries it out on a man that was about to rape a woman**

**And it works so he begins to become a serial killer that kills in the name of justice**

**No one suspects until the police department decides to catch the one that has been killing all of those criminals **

**Light's basically doing their job for them, so I guess that's the only reason they'll get up on their asses, t****hey were losing their paychecks **

**Light goes under a new alias known as Kira**

**Which sounds like a girl's name over in the West**

**But in Japan it's killer spelled wrong**

**The police realize they can't do s***, so they hire...**

***Showing L***

**This creepy so-called "detective"**

**That doesn't wear shoes and ****eats more sugar than Honey Boo Boo**

**It's his job to take down Kira and he starts to suspect Light**

**And then handcuffs himself to him**

**Causing millions of fangirls to make gay fanfiction about them non-stop**

**Do you people realize that he wants to kill him, right?**

**You wouldn't do a person that's trying to kill you**

**While Light is trying to cover his identity, another person claiming to be him screws every thing up**

***Showing clip of Misa***

**Ugh, not you...**

**This goth blondie is very whiney, needy, stupid, and so damn HOT!**

**Damn, those booobs...**

**Grr... I'm hating her while loving her at the same time!**

**I hate it when my dick does this!**

**Light, while balancing two psychos and an ex-girlfriend along with his father being a police chief in his life**

**He has to take care of an apple-loving ghost named Ryuk**

**That scares the s*** out of you with his creepy-ass face**

**The reason why he follows Light is that he is holding his notebook**

**And he cannot just kill him and take it back, so he has to be Light's bitch for a while**

**Watch as Light does things a teenager does ****such as...**

**Read porn magazines**

**Do homework**

**Have multiple girlfriends **

**Watch TV in a potato chip bag**

**Eat junk food sexually**

**Every thing a teenage boy does except masterbating or having sex**

**Come on! Can he just ask the stupid blond to have sex**

**She said she'll do anything, so just take advantage of that!**

**Man, I guess that's why fans think he's gay...**

**So sit back for...**

**Narrations **

**Ugly-looking criminals because stereotyping**

**People falling off of things**

**Colors schemes**

**Food fetishes**

**And...**

**The best drama anime soundtrack that made you think Jesus was badass for a while**

**You know, it wouldn't be such a big mess if Light had just made all of his victims' deaths look like accidents and coincidental instead of just killing them off like if they were flies****  
**

**Starring...**

**Asian Justin Bieber (Light)**

**Cake Boss (L)**

**Madonna (Misa)**

**OMG WHAT THE F*** IS THAT?! (Ryuk)**

**Lindsey Lohan (Rem)**

**Tom Selleck (Soichiro)**

**Light with longer hair (Mikami)**

**Jell-O (Mello)**

**Albino Jigsaw (Near)**

**What every PC gamer thinks they are (Matt)**

**Who cares? (Matsuda)**

**Oh! Afro Samurai! (Aizawa)**

**Doesn't ring a bell (Mogi)**

**Nu-uh (Ukita)**

**Ugggh (Naomi)**

**Nope (Ray Pember)**

**Oh, that's the girl that dies naked (Takada)**

**Oh, oh! Brad Pitt! (Aiber)**

**And that's Angelina Jolie! (Wedy)**

**DEATH NOTE**


End file.
